In the discipline of nano electronics, researchers are interested in the electrical properties of individual molecules. By measuring various electrical characteristics, much about different molecules can be determined. Determining the electrical properties of molecules requires the fabrication of electrodes separated by a gap of molecular dimensions such as approximately 10-100 angstroms. Currently ultra-fine gap electrodes are fabricated by forming thin metal lines on an insulating substrate. The substrate is then bent until the thin metal line fractures, producing a gap of molecular dimensions. The insulating substrate is typical bent using a piezoelectric actuator. The molecules to be tested are then bound by their ends to the metal line at opposing sides of the gap.
While this process achieves the desired results, namely producing an ultra-fine gap electrode structure, the process of fabrication of the structure is not highly reproducible due to the variables of fracturing the thin metal line. Furthermore, multiple structures cannot be simultaneously fabricated using this process.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of fabricating ultra-fine gap electrodes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method which permits the fabrication of multiple ultra-fine gap electrode structures simultaneously and more readily and consistently fabricating ultra-fine gap electrodes.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a method of fabricating ultra-fine gap electrodes employing semiconductor processing techniques.